ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ready to Rumble
Ready to Rumble is the forty-fifth episode of Ben 10. Plot Ben, Gwen, and Max are riding down a hill on blocks of ice. Ben transforms into XLR8 so that he can carry his ice up a bigger hill in time. XLR8 arrives to the top and rides down, but he loses control and crashes into a picnic. Inside of the Rust Bucket, Ben is using Gwen's laptop to her distaste. Suddenly, it shuts down and Ben enters the restroom with it. He tries to activate it, but it doesn't work. He tries to deflect attention from himself by suggesting that Gwen pick something for them to do. She chooses a poetry reading, which bores Ben. He sees a poster for a wrestling tournament with a $10,000 dollar prize. He tells Max that he wants to go to bed, but sneaks out when Max and Gwen are asleep. Ben transforms into Four Arms and wrestles a wrestler called the Immovable Object and simply wins. Four Arms expects a prize, but he is told that he has to beat all of the contestants to win. The Omnitrix begins to time out and Four Arms starts to revert back into Ben, so he runs and hides in a dumpster and reverts back into Ben. The owner of the show, Mr. Grady, approaches Ben, who says that he is Four Arms's manager. Four Arms works his way through the competition through winning every match, including one match against a wrestler named Porcupine. Later, Porcupine and his brother, Gaterboy, come after Ben, with hope of scaring Four Arms away. They attack and Ben can't activate the Omnitrix and transform into alien forces but he manages to escape. Later, Gaterboy and Porcupine meet up with some gangsters, who caution them not to disappoint Mr. Beck. Gaterboy and Four Arms fight in the championship match. Four Arms defeats Gatorboy, but Porcupine enters and makes Four Arms disoriented. Gatorboy and Porcupine pin Four Arms. Just before he is to get out, the referee declares no pin and Four Arms pins both wrestlers, winning the tournament. Four Arms tells the referee to give Ben the check and leaves. Later, Ben receives the $10,000, but sees Gatorboy and Porcupine asking a gangster not to hurt their mother. They tell Ben that they owe the gangsters money. Ben learns that the gangsters have the wrestlers' mother at a lumber mill based on the gangster's remark. They go there. Gangsters come out with weapons. Ben gives Mr. Beck, the leader, his check. Beck reveals the wrestlers' mother strapped to a log heading to a saw. Beck leaves and gangsters attack the three. They fight with the Gangsters and eventually, Ben attempts to transform into Four Arms again, but he transforms into Ditto instead and creates four clones. The Dittos run off, fight gangsters, and rescue Mrs. Fang, creating more Dittos in the process. Mr. Beck comes out and attacks Ditto. They fight him, and he tosses them aside. They send logs and other equipment at him, sending him flying and defeating him. In the morning, Mr. Beck is arrested. Ben gives Gatorboy and Porcupine the check to save their farm. At the Rustbucket, Ben confesses what he did to Gwen and offers to do all of her chores for the rest of the summer. She agrees and then activates her laptop, which was never actually broken. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Gaterboy (first appearance) *Porcupine (first appearance) *Mrs. Fang (first appearance) *Immovable Object (first appearance) *Lobster Man (first appearance) *Wrestler (first appearance) *Mr. Grady (first appearance) *Referee (first appearance) Villains *Mr. Beck (first appearance) Aliens Used *XLR8 *Four Arms (x4) *Ditto (selected alien was Four Arms) Naming and Translations Allusions *One of Porcupine's moves, in which he curls up and rolls into an enemy, is much like Sonic the Hedgehog's Spin Dash. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Eugene Son Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell Category:Filler